Solar energy is a renewable energy source. There is on-going development of ways to bring solar energy into a commercial status by increasing its conversion efficiency.
Solar energy refers to the radiant energy (heat and light) produced by the Sun and captured, for example, on the Earth. It is estimated that about 3.8×106exajoules (EJ) per year of solar energy is absorbed by the Earth. If some of this solar energy can be harnessed for use, it could have a significant impact on energy supply/demand.
Solar energy technologies generally are categorized into either passive or active capture categories. Active capture refers to, for example, the use of photovoltaic panels or solar thermal collectors. While passive capture refers to, for example, orienting buildings, or choosing materials, or designing spaces to maximize solar energy use.
Captured thermal solar energy may be used in a variety of applications, such as, but not limited to, water heating, space heating, space cooling, and process heat generation. In the capture of thermal solar energy, it is important to make the collector as efficient as possible, so that the return on the capital employed may be maximized.
Accordingly, there is a need for a solar energy collector that efficiently captures solar energy.